1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, method and medium for editing a moving picture using biometric signals, and more particularly, to a system, method and medium for editing a moving picture using biometric signals, in which an event section that reflects a user's preferences is created using biometric signals that are detected from the user using two types of sensors with the event section being indexed in synchronization with a playback section of a moving picture captured by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable moving image recording/reproducing apparatuses such as camcorders, digital cameras, and portable terminals not only can capture still/moving images of subjects but also can record the captured still/moving images. Thus, users of such portable moving image recording/reproducing apparatuses can capture images of a variety of subjects and record the captured images even when moving from one place to another, and can reproduce, and later play back the recorded images. Users may also use display devices embedded in moving image recording/reproducing apparatuses, personal computer (PC) monitors, or other external display devices such as television (TV) monitors to watch moving images recorded by the portable moving image recording/reproducing apparatuses.
Since it generally takes significant time to watch all of the moving images recorded by users, the users are likely to edit the recorded moving images by choosing only those images that are relatively meaningful. During the editing of the moving images, the user may detect their emotions or biometric signals as they watch the recorded moving images and then index the recorded moving images using the detected emotions or biometric signals so that the recorded moving images can be selectively watched later by people other than the users according to the results of the indexing. Examples of such multimedia data edition technique are discussed in U.S. Patent Published Application No. 2003-0131351 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,521. These conventional multimedia data edition techniques, however, do not provide ways to choose moving images that are deemed meaningful to users according to the users' emotional/physical state information. In addition, the extraction of biometric signals that reflect users' emotional states generally requires a long sensing period and is complex due to the need to combine a variety of signals obtained as a result of the sensing. In this regard, the aforementioned conventional multimedia data editing methods fail to specify how to provide an optimum combination of sensors that suits a user's demands or a simple array of sensors that can optimally perform a sensing operation.
In addition, in the case of a single measurement system using a photoplethysmography (PPG) sensor, a problem must also be addressed arising from the fact that an event section containing meaningful data may be removed when noise, created due to the inherent properties of a PPG sensor, is removed.